Not All Demons
by DemiGardess
Summary: Clary wakes up to find one of her anime posters blank. Meanwhile, Jace has an encounter with a really weird demon and his gunslinging brother. T because paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

Clary woke up at the normal time.

Sunlight shone though her curtains, and the hum of traffic filled the air.

She lay and stared at the ceiling for a minute, playing with the ends of her red hair, before stretching and sitting up.

Goosebumps rallied up the pale skin of her arms, left bare by her tank top, and Clary rubbed them away, frowning as she surveyed the open window.

Swinging her feet off the bed, she walked across the wooden floorboards and pulled the window shut, locking it.

Stretching again, she turned around and froze.

Clary was a proud otaku, and owned a tonne of manga and anime posters. Some examples included: _Bleach_ (Ichigo looking badass with his zanpakuto), _Full Metal Alchemist_ (the title and logo, Simon got the last one with the characters), _Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin_ (split view of Eren and Eren's Titan) and _Death Note_ (the title and all the characters arranged under it).

Currently, she was staring at a poster from _Blue Exorcist_ , which displayed the cram school students.

Except two were missing, and a True Cross pin was lying on the floor just by her foot.

Numbly, she picked up the object and rolled it between her fingers.

Real metal.

Her fingers shook a little as she picked up her phone and dialled a familiar number.

The other person picked up.

"Clary? What is it?"  
"Simon, we have a problem."  
"On a scale of Coal Tar to live-action adaption, where does this problem fall?"

"Slightly above live-action."

"I'll be there in ten minutes."


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"Jace wasn't having a good day./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"He'd had last pick of breakfast, last pick of solo mission, dropped his witchlight and smashed on said solo mission, been forced to traverse demon-infested underground tunnels by the light of seraph blade, and there there was this guy./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"Dark blue hair, bright blue eyes, sheathed katana, angry expression./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"And his friend./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"Brown hair, turquoise eyes, glasses, two handguns, angry expression./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"Jace wasn't entirely sure who was the bigger threat./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"Glasses had two long-range weapons, and an expression that said that he could and would damn well use them./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"Katana looked as though he could be either a warlock or a faerie warrior (did they have Japanese faeries?), and Jace didn't particularly fancy getting into a fight with either of those species. The last faerie he had fought had hit him with elfshot, and the last warlock he'd fought had covered him in glue and doused him with glitter./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"He briefly considered trying to avoid an unnecessary fight, but that wasn't his style and he really needed to hit something./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"Shifting his footing in the loose gravel, Jace adjusted his grip on the hilt of his seraph blade and prepared for a decent fight to begin./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"Katana reached for the hilt of weapon, but Glasses kicked him in the ankle with a hiss of "Don't!"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"As both parties, sized up the other, a rock song blared out./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"Jace's phone was ringing./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"He was sure his eye twitched./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"Glasses and Katana both looked surprisedly at Jace, at each other, and then back at the irritated Shadowhunter./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;""Just a minute." he ground out, fishing his phone out of his pocket and checking the Caller ID./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"It was Clary./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"He was pretty sure that he could fight while talking on the phone, and he like-liked Clary, he answered./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;""Clary, I know being away from my amazingness causes you great psychological pain, but I am in the middle of something right now!"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;""I don't hear screaming and you answered your phone, so this is more important." Clary replied "You know how I have all of those anime posters?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;""Yeah?" Jace didn't see how this was important, and made sure that his tone of voice showed that./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;""Bear with me. I woke up, looked at my emBlue Exorcist/em poster, and found that two main characters were missing. There was a True Cross pin on the floor."br / "So the Bloodsucker's pulling a prank."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;""Simon is standing right next to me, and is as confused by his as I am."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;""Hi, Wiggles."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"There was a crackle of static./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;""What is it with you and your inability to call me by my real name?" Simon complained through the phone./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;""Gimme that!"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"There was a thump and another crackle of static./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;""Perhaps I should mention that the two characters that went missing were the sons of Satan."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"Jace did a spit take and almost fell over. He nearly missed the looks that Katana and Glasses shot each other./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"Key word; nearly./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;""Oh, you've got to be kidding me." he groaned "Tell me my luck isn't this damn bad!"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;""Your luck is this damn bad." Katana clarified, leaning his sword on his shoulder./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;""Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrgh." Jace growled "Hey Clary, guess what, I'm looking at these sons of Satan right now and one of them has a gun on me!"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;""Yep, definitely the right guys."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"Jace heard Simon laugh in the background./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;""I think you can put the gun down." Katana hissed to his brother "Yukio, are you listening?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;""He's still a threat!" 'Yukio' argued./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"Ignoring them, Jace continued talking on the phone./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;""So what do I do? Exterminate them?"br / "I'd like to see you try!" both yelled in unison./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"There was a smack on Clary's end./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;""Does the word 'protagonist' mean anything to you? No, don't try to kill them! I'm willing to bet they'd kill you first!"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"Jace shot an unimpressed look at the sons of Satan./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"The sons of Satan shot an unimpressed look back./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;""Bring them to my house." Clary said "And we'll try and find a way to get them back into the poster./p 


End file.
